Various means for reinforcing automobile doors and protect them against intrusion resulting from side impacts have been used. Generally, beams have been connected between the front and rear of the door to provide added strength to the door. While some consideration has been given for utilizing such beams to absorb impact forces, very often they are not located in positions so as to provide maximum protection against high side impact forces. Even in cases where such door beams were properly positioned, they often were not designed in conjunction with other parts of the automobile so as to be able to adequately transmit the forces generated in the door into the "A" and "B" posts and side sill of the automobile.